1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrophoretic display device, and a method of manufacturing the electrophoretic display device, and more particularly, to an electrophoretic display device capable of improving display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electrophoretic display device is a flat display device. The electrophoric display device displays an image by using an electrophoresis characteristic of moving charged particles. The moving charged particles are disposed between two electrodes facing each other. The charged particles move toward one of the electrodes having an opposite polarity to that of the charged particles. The opposite polarity is generated due to voltage difference generated by the electrodes.
The electrophoretic display device includes an upper substrate having a color filter and a lower substrate having a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The electrophoretic display device includes a micro capsule interposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. Particles having a white color and a black color are dispersed in the micro capsule. When the upper substrate and the lower substrate are coupled to each other, misalignment between the two substrates can occur so that display quality can be deteriorated.
When the micro capsule is formed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, a polyethylenterephthalate (PET) based layer supporting the micro capsule can be attached to the upper substrate.
However, when light, incident from the outside and passing through the upper substrate, passes through the PET, the light can be dispersed so that a color mixing can occur. For example, a red light or a blue light can exit from a green pixel portion.